


Just Stories

by Melime



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Colors, soulmates, the force, Jedi, all of those were just stories, and stories that he had long since stopped believing.





	Just Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MK_Yujji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Só Histórias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378434) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Colors were a myth. FN-2187 had heard that since he was a child, one of the many myths shared around by soldiers to make life more bearable. Colors, soulmates, the force, Jedi, all of those were just stories, and stories that he had long since stopped believing. Believing in myths and having hope that one day his life could pass beyond his forced service, that he could have a name and a future, was too painful to hold on to.

He did what was asked of him, passed his aptitude tests, and kept his head down. As long as his unit saw no battle, he could carry on, one day at a time. And when he couldn’t anymore, when the reality of losing friends and being reprimanded for refusing to take innocent lives became too much, it happened all at once.

The pilot was his first best chance for freedom. It was almost a suicide mission, attempting to escape. There were no deserters in the First Order, at least none that survived. But staying would be tempting fate as well. There was nothing for him there, so he might as well risk it all for a future.

“Hey, what's your name?” the pilot asked.

“FN-2187!” he answered, a designation rather than a name, but it was all he had.

“FN-whaa?”

“That's the only name they ever gave me!” he said defensively.

“Well I ain't using it! FN, huh? Finn. I'm gonna call you Finn! That all right?”

Something strange happened at that moment, a couple stars seemed to flicker, gain a strange appearance.

“‘Finn,’” he repeated. “Yeah, ‘Finn’, I like that! I like that!”

The panel in front for him began to slowly change as well.

“I'm Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Good to meet you, Poe!”

Even his hand seemed different, his skin turning to a tone he had never seen before.

“Good to meet you too, Finn!”

The alert light blinking in front of him was the clearest of all indicatives that something had changed, and for a moment he couldn’t remember the myths.

“I think there’s something wrong with this panel, or maybe with my eyes,” Finn said.

“Oh, I think this is…” Poe started, grabbing pieces of his clothes and pulling them in front of his eyes. He yelled excitedly, “Color! This is color!”

“Colors don’t exist, they are just a myth,” Finn said.

“Don’t be so sure, I know a few people who can see them. This means… you called me by my name,” Poe said, the last part barely above a whisper.

“And you called me by mine,” Finn said. “Do you think that means…? The old stories….”

“Soulmates. The first time your soulmate calls you by your name, you start to see color, that’s what they say.”

“Do you really think that’s true?”

“My general sees color and she told me… Incoming to the left, evasive maneuvers.”

They didn’t have the time to talk about that, even if for both of them their worlds were slowly being filled with colors they never imagined existed. All they could do was hope that they would escape and have a future in which to talk about this.


End file.
